1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connection box in which a terminal portion of a press contact terminal pressed onto an electric wire arranged on a wiring board is erected in the connector cavity of a cover thereby to form a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of an electric connection box in the related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H5-300627 (hereinafter referred to as a first related art) shown in FIG. 1A. Here, FIG. 1B is a partial enlarged view enlarging a part near P in FIG. 1A. This electric connection box 51A, as shown in FIG. 1A, has a wiring board 52 having an electric wire W arranged thereon, an obverse cover 53 and a reverse cover 54 that cover both surfaces of the wiring board 52 and terminal fitting grooves 55 on the surface of the wiring board 52. As shown in FIG. 1B, a press contact terminal 56 is constructed of a press contact edge portion 56a having an electric wire slit groove 56c and a tab portion 56b extended straight in a direction opposite to a side where the slit groove 56c is formed and integrally formed with the press contact edge portion 56a. 
When the press contact terminal 56 is inserted into the terminal fitting groove 55 of the wiring board 52 from the press contact edge portion 56a side of the press contact terminal 56, the conductive electric wire (not shown) of the electric wire W inserted into the electric slit groove 56c is pressed onto the press contact edge portion 56a and at the same time the press contact terminal 56 is fixed in the terminal fitting groove 55. The tab portion 56b of this fixed press contact terminal 56 is erected in the connector cavity 53a of the obverse cover 53.
Moreover, another example of an electric connection box in the related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-88922 (hereinafter referred to as a second related art) shown in FIG. 2. As shown in FIG. 2, an electric connection box 51B is made by placing a wiring board 52a on a wiring board 52b and electric wires W are received in respective electric wire receiving grooves 57 of the respective wiring boards 52a and 52b. Then, a terminal fitting hole 58 passing through the wiring boards 52a and 52b is formed at the suitable position of the wiring board 52a on the obverse surface side (side indicated by an arrow A) and the wiring board 52b on the reverse surface side (side indicated by an arrow B). The press contact terminal 59 has an electric wire slit groove 59c and is constructed of a press contact edge portion 59a and a tab portion 59b extended straight in a direction opposite to the side where the electric wire slit groove 59c is formed and formed integrally with the press contact edge portion 59a. 
When the press contact terminal 59 is inserted into the terminal fitting hole 58 from the press contact edge portion 59a side of the press contact terminal 59 (inserted in the direction indicated by an arrow C), the conductive electric wire Wa of the electric wire W fitted in the electric slit groove 59c is pressed onto the press contact edge portion 59a and at the same time the press contact terminal 59 is fixed in the terminal fitting hole 58. The tab portion 59b of the fixed press contact terminal 59 is erected in the connector cavity of the obverse cover (not shown).
In the electric connection box 51A of the first related art, the tab portion 56b is erected to the electric wire W on the wiring board 52 on the same plane side as the plane having the electric wire W arranged thereon.
On the other hand, in the electric connection box 51B of the second related art, the tab portion 59b can be erected to the electric wires W on the wiring board 52a and 52b on the plane opposite to the plane having the electric wire W arranged thereon.
In a case of the first related art, however, the press contact terminal 56 is pressed onto the electric wire W from the surface where the electric wire W is arranged, whereas in a case of the second related art, the press contact terminal 59 is pressed onto the electric wire W from a surface opposite to the surface where the electric wire W is arranged, that is, the press contact terminals 56 and 59 are pressed onto the electric wire W in opposite directions. Therefore, in a case where the tab portions 56b and 59b are erected with respect to the electric wire W on both of the surface having the electric wire W arranged thereon and the surface opposite thereto, respectively, it is troublesome to press the press contact terminals 56, 59 onto the electric wire W and hence to check press contact connection.
Thus, the present invention has been made in order to solve the above problems. It is the object of the present invention to provide an electric connection box in which in a case where a terminal portion is erected, with respect to an electric wire arranged on a wiring board, on a surface having the electric wire arranged thereon and a surface opposite to the surface, a press contact terminal can be easily pressed onto the electric wire and press contact connection can be easily checked.